


Fuck This

by pancockxblock



Series: Weight In Gold [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ????????, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Pre Lush Life, bartending, dude idfk, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: i got an ask prompt on tumblr and decided to turn it into a one-shot for lush life's prequel.it won't be added into the actual story, but probably referenced at some point.





	Fuck This

It was a great night; 8ball was packed with Lotor’s pack and patrons alike; the air was heavy with lust and excitement. People had apparently seen a celebrity enter the club, but Lance couldn’t stray too far from his bar to search them out. He’d also been notified of Officer Shirogane’s arrival as soon as he stepped foot inside the establishment.  Blackbear—the owner of the club and an ally to the pack had a protective streak when it came to her favorite bartender. She’d been there the two times Lance had been arrested, after giving Lotor and his boys enough time to escape 8ball with incriminating items they were stowing away, the cops had tried to charge him with obstruction of justice, but could never firmly find any evidence against him.  

A man kept coming up to him, requesting drinks, but handing them off the moment he thought Lance wasn’t looking. It was an obvious tactic and he attempted to keep the grin to himself as he watched the poor beta attempt to work up the nerve to ask him to dance. Lance was an oddity in the middle of Tokyo, he and Lotor’s men attracted many gazes and Lance had his own group of fans; they were attracted to his omegan identity, exotic features, blue eyes, and obvious Cuban features. He should have been stuffed with pride, but it made him mostly look away in embarrassment. He and Lotor hadn’t bonded yet, but he very obviously carried the scent of a claimed omega. His inner omega was nervous about attracting attention that wasn’t from his alpha, but his job didn’t really give him a choice, but to accept the affections.  

He was often able to turn them away with a kind smile and sometimes Lotor did the work for him; when he came to the bar after a job or just from missing Lance. All beings were too scared of the man, rumors that held lies and truths alike, the silver headed alpha was intimidating to look at… if you didn’t know him.  

He’d refuse until the day he died to anyone else, but he’d teared up the night he took Lance on a road trip and accidentally hit a cat that had tried to escape the tires of his car. It’d yowled and screamed when Lotor picked it up and wrapped it in the blanket they were going to use to watch the stars that night.  

Instead they rushed to an emergency vet to try and save the feline. The damage had been irreparable and the vet said it would be best to put him down. Lance had soothed his alpha with soft coos and a tight hug while Lotor cried into his neck. This man had killed people with his bare hands, had done things that would make most people vomit just to think about; and here he was crying into the omega’s embrace over accidentally killing a cat. The different sides of this man would never cease to amaze Lance.  

Lance had been remembering the past while unintentionally staring at the man who’d been haunting his bar since he’d arrived, his tall frame a bit pudgy, but no entirely unattractive. “Would you like to dance?” He said the question with a look that suggested he’d said it more than once. Lance dipped his head and let out a bright smile that was entirely for show. No, he didn’t want to dance, he wanted to go upstairs and sit in Lotor’s lap while he talked business with his pack, but the officer was here and Lance could feel his gaze boring holes into his skull.  

They danced, the man mostly groped Lance. Letting his obvious erection poke his back as his hands touched every inch he could reach. But, Lance ignored it with much restraint. Pretended he was dancing with Lotor while he caressed his body instead of this man who smelled like too much cologne and cheap cigarettes. Lance tried to dance away from him, return to his bar where Blackbear had taken over without hesitation. He’d attempted to catch her gaze and apologize for abandoning his post, but the older woman was staring up at the second level, a hideous scowl on her face as if she were staring at a cockroach. He followed her gaze and gasped, Shirogane was up there. His dark hair swept back in a carless way, those dark eyes staring into his soul as if he could see right through Lance, but at the same time looking like he didn’t see Lance at all. Like he was lost somewhere in his mind. Lance turned away from the officer’s gaze, his heart pounding in his chest as he continued to sway with the other man.

They danced for another song before he signaled that he was thirsty and made a drink for both of them. Lance was immediately accosted by a few patrons and he busied himself with cashing out cards and making drinks. Out of the corner of his eye, she saw Shirogane approach his dance partner. But, he ignored it and finished up the rest of the orders before flicking the lights off around the bar to signal he was closed. As he stepped out from behind the bar, he approached the man to ask if everything was alright, but the beta shied away from Lance as he approached him, a fearful look in his eye.  

Irritation flared inside the omega as his eyes scanned the club for the officer; he wanted to know what he’d done the poor guy and to get onto him for harassing people that had no business being on his radar. After the third scan of what he could see of the dancefloor and the upper levels of the club, he finally caught sight of that shock of white amongst pitch. “What did you say to him?!”

His heart was in his throat, bright eyes wide with adrenaline as Shirogane’s gaze lowered from where he was casually looking over the dance floor with mild interest. Those perfect dark eyes held many secrets that Lance couldn’t help but want to know, the officer had a nice body… Lance loathed to admit that it was more of his type than Lotor’s body was.

Not, that he’d ever tell the cop. But, he could appreciate a nice body when he saw one.

“Officer Shirogane, I asked you a question.” Lance crossed his arms along his chest and stared up at the officer, hoping his out exterior didn’t look like he was about to melt underneath the dark gaze that bordered on inappropriate as it slowly worked its way down Lance’s frame and then back up to meet his eyes once again, a lopsided grin appeared on his pale features.  

“It’s nice to see you Lance. Am I not allowed to enjoy a night off at a club?” Lance’s eyebrow twitched at the question. Shirogane knew that this was Lotor’s hide out and he was definitely packing. He wasn’t stupid enough to come here without some sort of weapon, the feud between Lotor and Shirogane was too long and full of close calls for him to show up with anything less than at least a blade.  

Lance’s lip curled in disgust, frustrated at his traitorous body for acting up in the presence of the alpha and mad at the officer for Shirogane to have such a stupidly nice smile. Well a better word for it would be perfect, but Lance would stick with nice, so he could still deny his attraction to the stupid man. It was a flash of pearly white teeth and crinkled eyes. He was undoubtedly handsome and Lance had enough. “FUCK! THIS! FUCKING! SHIT!” The omega let out a frustrated screech as he stormed away, pressing his hands against his heated cheeks as he hurried to find Lotor and have a very intense make out session with his alpha.  

Lance swore that Shirogane’s laugh followed him through the employee door; over the sound of the heavy bass and voices of the patrons; that deep, guttural laugh had a groan escaping Lance’s mouth as he lurched into a run; not caring that Lotor was in the middle of a meeting–he typed in a key code that allowed him access to the private room in the back of the club and made a beeline right for the alpha, paying the others no heed.  

Lotor didn’t miss a beat as Lance launched himself into the alphas arms and let out a high-pitched whine that was answered with a rumble of confused delight. “Find somewhere else to be.” Lotor’s men obeyed the command in a rushed exit and the alpha indulged the omega without a single question as to what triggered his actions, he’d been missing Lance anyway and the fact that the omega had sought him out first was just icing on the cake.

Fuck, officer Shirogane. Lance had everything he needed right here.  

**Author's Note:**

> i know a lot of things weren't elaborated here, so sorry bout that. 
> 
> 8ball is in japan, why lotor and his cuban gang are in japan will be explained at a later time. 
> 
> yes, lotor was lance's first boyfriend and yes he will feature heavily in the prequel. (that's all i will say about him.)
> 
> blackbear is probably around like mid 40s, she'll also show up in the prequel and give lance some much needed advice about a lotta things. she's my first oc in this story besides the mcclains and samara, so i hope u end up liking her later on.
> 
> also, lmao at all the grammar fuck ups in here, i'll come back and fix them later. pinky promise. 
> 
> hope you like this peek into Broken Crown. 
> 
> can't wait to start working on the actual prequel!  
> xoxo


End file.
